


Hooks in You

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Maiden
Genre: #ironmaiden #BRUNICK #heavymetal #nwobhm #male+male, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a visit from his wife Bruce can't give Janick the attention he needs





	Hooks in You

**Author's Note:**

> complete fiction. I make no claims whatsoever to any individual or group mentioned in this work

It never occurred to me that he would get impatient. He knew my wife would fly in occasionally when we're on tour to spend a few days, it had been that way for years. Granted, this time she had stayed longer than usual, traveling with us for several dates across Europe, but I couldn't very well ask her to go home, could I? What did he expect me to do?

He and Dave were warming up together before a show, trading riffs to get in the right mindset before show time. They thought I was doing my vocal exercises in my booth, they didn't know I was right around the corner from them, listening.

"Maybe you should find yourself a bird after the show tonight. Just to take your mind off of it, you know." Dave told him. Shut the fuck up, Murray, I thought, fully expecting Jan to laugh the suggestion off.  
"Yeah, maybe I should."

I felt a quick surge of anger. Paddy would be going home in two days, couldn't he wait just two more days? I didn't want him looking elsewhere for what I was looking forward to giving him! I wanted him horny and desperate, I wanted to look down into his beautiful face and know he was out of his mind with desire for me. How could he actually be considering sleeping with someone else just because he felt I'd been neglecting him!  
It was time to make my presence known before they could discuss this any further. I said something to H just loud enough for them to hear me, then I rounded the corner. 

If I expected Jan to look guilty, I was disappointed. He and Davey were laughing over something and they both looked up and greeted me as usual. I made an extra effort during the show to tease Jan, crowding against him, ducking under his guitar strap, wrapping him in the flag more thoroughly than usual. Anything to remind him he was mine and that I expected him to wait until I could give him the attention he felt he had been missing. I was convinced that it worked, that I'd been able to make him forget any thoughts of looking elsewhere to satisfy his overactive libido.

There was the usual after party backstage after the show. A relatively small affair these days, not like the huge all-nighters we once had. Just a couple dozen people, all loosely connected to the local music scene. As usual, I found myself the center of attention and, as usual, I reveled in it. So much so that I hadn't been keeping an eye on Jan. It was quite some time before I realized he was no longer at the party. I cornered Steve, asking him if he'd noticed where Jan had gone. He hadn't. A few minutes later I managed to find an opportunity to ask H the same question.

"Yeah, he left with Dave almost an hour ago. I assumed they were going out for a drink."

"Yeah, yeah, no doubt." I tried to tell myself that was all it was. The funny thing was, instead of feeling angry and indignant, I felt an unexpected knot of worry.

Ade gave me an odd look, "What's wrong, Bruce? Did you want to go with them? Have a look around the local pubs, maybe you can find them."  
I would love to have done just that, but by the time I was able to get away it was late and I knew Paddy would be expecting me back at our room. 

In fact, when I eventually did get back to the hotel I ran across her at the ice machine in the lobby. She wanted to hear about the show and I was telling her as we were walking to the elevators when I saw an unmistakably familiar blond head in the bar area of the hotel. And he wasn't alone. Davey was nowhere to be seen but sitting at the bar next to Jan was a girl with long dark hair. 

I realized I'd stopped talking in mid-sentence and Paddy gave me a curious look. "Whatever is wrong with you? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Just....just tired, love." I took her by the elbow and hurried on up to our room. I had to fight against the almost overpowering urge I felt to march in to that bar and drag my Jan out of there. Drag him out, take him to his room, throw him down on the bed and fuck him until he screamed.

It felt like it took Paddy forever to fall asleep. Even after I heard her even breathing at my side I lay there for several minutes, torn. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know. I slipped out of our room and, aware I could well be about to make a complete ass of myself, crept down the hall to rap quietly on Jan's door.

There was no answer for a long, long minute, and my mind filled with images of what I imagined to be going on in there. Damn it, I cursed to myself, trying without success to push the images aside, and I pounded on the door harder.

The lock rattled and suddenly he was there. My beautiful Jan, looking sleepy and a little put out but, thankfully, alone.

"Bruce, what the fuck.....?"

I pushed on past him, then turned to face him as he closed the door. "Was she here?"

"Was who here?" he looked genuinely perplexed.

"The girl, man! The one with the dark hair that you were all over down in the bar!"

"What? There was no girl here. What are you going on about?"

I stopped short, suddenly aware I was acting like a teenager. I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair,

Jan was awake now and comprehension gradually dawned on his face. "Bruce! You're jealous!"

"No, come on, don't be daft!"

He was smiling now, "Yes, you are! You saw me with a girl and you got jealous!"

"Well," I muttered, "I did see you with a girl."

He had the audacity to laugh then, "She was chasing after Davey all night! He had to sneak away to the toilets to get away from her, and I got stuck with her."

"Then why did I hear you tell him you were going to go out and find a bird tonight?"

"I never!"

"I heard you, mate."

"Oh, before the show! I remember. Yes, I said maybe I should. And why shouldn't I?" Defiant. He got that way sometimes.

I stepped up to him so our chests were practically touching. "Because you're mine, Janick Gers! You've always been mine and you always will be!!"

His eyes darkened, a look I knew all too well. He was getting aroused. And that was just as well, because I wanted him. I wanted him now!

"Then maybe," he said slowly, "you should take what is yours!

So I did. Repeatedly.


End file.
